Theif's Honor
by ej8012
Summary: "How the hell did you steal that?" I rolled my eyes. "Like I steal everything else, duh." Red X is theif. Red X is a theif that can't seem to get her to stop stealing his stuff. R & R. Slight swearing.


**My second teen titans fic coming up!**

**This one is a little bit of a joke, not very likely so you've been warned.**

**Just a funny little idea I came up with a few weeks ago and took the time to write it.**

**Read and review please!**

**ej**

Red X has a pattern. The titans can't see it, its hard for anyone to see. But its there, and if you look closely enough its as plain as day. Red X is a creature of habit. He sticks to low level crime, and he never goes out of his comfort zone. Of course his comfort zone is quiet large in the first place. I also think I know who he is, so after bragging about the large amount of jewels in the family safe, I was expecting a visit from Red X. I had a plan up my sleeve, and with some luck it would all work out perfectly.

Breaking into my low level security house was probably child's play for Red X. He probably could have done it in his sleep. I lay awake on my bed ready to put my plan into action. I hadn't changed out of my school clothes which were full black to give me the best chance of sneaking up on the criminal. I heard him cursing softly as he tried to find the jewels, my house wasn't very sound proof and I smiled in the dark. He had just confirmed my idea about his real identity. But that would come later, first I needed a few things. Getting out of my bed I walked down the hall and turned left to the stairs. Red X was in the living room trying to break into the family safe that held nothing more then a few piles of dust, I had taken anything worth money out of it just in case. He had a lamp on but there was a wall switch to it, I quickly turned it off and ran next to Red X.

"What the?" He said, glancing around. Luckily he (Somehow) didn't spot me and I got away with what I needed. I turned the light back on.

"I think this is your's." I said smirking. Red X turned around and swore loudly right before catching the x I had stolen and thrown at him. His eyes narrowed.

"How the hell did you steal that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I steal everything else, duh." Red X glared at me before I continued.

"Nice amount of weapons by the way, I think every good villains should have smoke bombs." At those words he checked his belt and saw that two of the three smoke bombs at his belt were gone. I held them up. "You might want these back." I threw them at him and he quickly snatched them out of the air, leaning forward enough for me to grab something else. As he put them in his belt he asked,

"Are you doing this to annoy me or just to talk?" I smirked.

"You really don't know the answer?" He paused and then asked,

"What is the answer?" I grinned.

"Both, and here you go." I said throwing a smaller bomb at him. He looked like he was ready to shoot me with an x as he caught the small bomb. "What was in that?" I asked. He sighed.

"Knock out gas." I nodded slowly.

"Oh. Good thing that you caught it." I said smirking again.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Red X asked exasperated. I decided now would be the best time to ask.

"Are you Jason Todd?" I asked. The question caught Red X off guard.

"What makes you say that?" He asked carefully. I could tell I had hit the mark right in the middle.

"Oh, nothing except the fact hat Jason has some obsession with Red X, knows every detail about Red X and the titans, and he knows more karate then a fully trained black belt. Am I right?" I asked. Red X shrugged and leaned back against a wall as if It didn't care to him.

"Uh, if you want to be." I glared at him. Red X sighed. "Ok. Yeah. Why do you want to know? Are you going to sell me out to the titans?" I snorted.

"Nah, I just wanted to know. I'm into knowing things that shouldn't be known." Red X nodded and said,

"I'm going to leave, any chance you might have a jewel or two for me to have?" I shrugged.

"here, knock yourself out Jason." He glared at me but caught the jewel bag I threw him.

"You don't need to use my name all the time you know." He pressed the x no his belt but nothing happened. He slammed his fist onto it saying, "Stupid thing, doesn't work all that well." I nodded, trying to suppress a grin.

"Yeah. I heard they don't work so well without the core." He sighed and held out a hand to catch the core. I threw it and he put it back into his belt quickly." Red X grinned under the mask before hitting the x on his belt one last time and disappearing. I sighed and went back to my room, fully content on what I had found out that night.

Red X appeared right out side of her house and got on his waiting X cycle. He put the jewels into a hidden compartment and as he sped off thought, she stole an x, two smoke bombs, a knock out gas bomb, and the core to my suit and gave it back plus extra. He grinned under his mask again. And she found out my real identity, but something made all that hell worth it. He chuckled as he though, she stole my heart and still has it. I've got to steal from her more often.

**Good, bad? Horrible or excelent?**

**Just tell me what you think!**

**ej**


End file.
